


Prove It!

by unitylove



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitylove/pseuds/unitylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa wants to have sex with Rei however Rei is convinced that sex isn't beautiful. Luckily, Makoto and Haru are there to inadvertently show Rei just wrong he is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It!

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey everyone! I've moved from FanFiction (mostly due to their lack of 'explicit' rating :P) and I hope to post the rest of my stories shortly! In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this quick Free! smut I wrote for my friend! I just love awkward/shy Rei and assertive/outgoing Nagisa!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Can't wait for Eternal Summer this July! X3**

“Ne, Rei-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Rei as he finished his last lap. 

“Stop it, Nagisa-kun!” Rei laughed and he shoved the grinning blonde from his neck.

“Let’s have sex!” 

“W-What?!” Rei stammered, climbing out of the pool and away from Nagisa.

“I can see you blushing, Rei-chan! Come on, let’s have sex!” The blonde called as he chased after the taller teen.

“Nagisa-kun! Please don’t shout such things! People will hear you!” 

“But, Rei-chan! I want to have sex you with so badly!” 

Rei quickly pulled Nagisa behind the clubhouse, praying that no passersby had heard his exuberant teammate.  
“How can you say such things without being the least bit embarrassed?!” Rei asked.

“Why would I be embarrassed? You’re so handsome and sexy and I think about this all the time!” Nagisa smiled and took Rei’s hand. The blue haired teen blushed, his whole face turning red. 

“Nagisa-kun! Stop it…” Rei said weakly as Nagisa stood on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“Don’t you think I’m handsome, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, his lips now just brushing against Rei’s. 

“I- Of course I do… But- It’s just that-”

“What?”

“Sex isn’t beautiful.” Rei stated. 

Nagisa stared at Rei for a couple seconds before bursting into laughter. The blonde sank to the ground, his laughter causing him to tear up. Rei remained standing, his face even redder than before, watching Nagisa’s reaction to his reasoning.

“Rei-chan, you are really too much!” 

“Laughing at me isn’t helping your cause, Nagisa-kun.” Rei said, his tone almost pouty.

“Ok, ok! If I prove to you that sex is beautiful, will you please have sex with me?” Nagisa practically begged.

“I think that is a fair agreement. However, I don’t see how you could ever prove such a thing. Just thinking about all that goes into having sex… Certainly it can’t be beautiful.”

Nagisa grinned, “Oh Rei-chan, just you wait!” 

*

The next day Rei and Nagisa met up with Haru and Makoto for their usual swim practice. It was a fairly normal practice and once everyone was done for the day, Nagisa explained to the two older teens that he was going to stay and help Rei with his other strokes. 

“Alright, just don’t work for too much longer. You don’t want to tire yourselves out.” Makoto said as he and Haru climbed out of the pool.

“Don’t worry, Mako-chan! We won’t!” Nagisa smiled.

When the door to the clubhouse had closed, Nagisa grabbed Rei’s hand and pulled him out of the pool. 

“Nagisa-kun, aren’t we going to swim some more?”

“No way! I’m proving to you that sex can be beautiful!” Nagisa said, as if it were obvious.

The blonde led the blue haired teen behind the clubhouse, where they had spoken the day before. Nagisa stood on tiptoe and peeked inside the window. He then nodded to himself and turned to face Rei.

“It’s perfect timing! Now you’ll understand, Rei-chan!” Nagisa explained as he motioned towards the window.  
Rei gave him a ponderous look but stepped towards the window to look inside. He was curious as to why Nagisa wanted him to observe his other teammates changing, he’d seen this many times before. But what he saw was far from what he’d expected to see. Makoto had Haru pinned against the lockers, his large hands holding down Haru’s hips and Haru’s hands wrapped around Makoto’s neck. Although Makoto was blocking Rei’s view, the two were obviously kissing quite fervently.

Rei jolted back from the window in surprise, “Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai!”

“Rei-chan! You’re supposed to be watching!” Nagisa whined. 

“This is wrong, Nagisa-kun! We can’t spy on them!” 

“Why not? I do it all the time!”

“It’s immoral. They deserve privacy.” Rei asserted still blushing at the fact that Nagisa spied on his teammates’ intimate interactions. 

“But this is my way to prove that sex is beautiful! Without this, I don’t have a case! Please, Rei-chan?”

Rei took a deep breath and nodded somberly. Nagisa took his hand again and pulled him back to the window. The younger teammates stared down as their captain and co-captain continued. Makoto was in the process of removing Haru’s jammers, peeling the tight material off Haru’s muscled legs. Haru was breathing heavily, his hands finding their way to Makoto’s hair and gently pushing the taller teen to his knees. The brunet had managed to remove the jammers and was now lightly rubbing his face against Haru’s very erect member.

“We need to open the window!” Nagisa whispered as he reached to slide the window open just a crack.  
With the window only slightly ajar, the two spies could now easily hear Haru’s breathy moans. The cause of these moans became quite evident as Makoto began moving his head up and down and Haru’s hands tightened their grip on Makoto’s hair.

“Mmm, Makoto… Don’t stop.” Haru moaned, his eyes squeezing shut in delight.

“Nagisa-kun, I can’t watch this! I can’t spy on my senpai like this!” Rei mumbled shyly. He was no longer watching the scene unraveling inside the window and Nagisa was growing irritated.

“Rei-chan! You have to watch! Besides, doesn’t Haru-chan look adorable right now?!” Nagisa nearly squealed. 

“I will admit that Haruka-senpai does indeed look adorable but this has not proved that sex is beautiful.” Rei replied stubbornly.

“Well then, I guess you’re gonna have to keep watching!” 

Rei rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his teammates inside the clubhouse. The two were now on the floor with Makoto straddling Haru’s hips. Both were naked and Makoto had both of their erections in his hand. Their hips were moving against one another’s and both teens were moaning softly. Haru’s left hand was covering his eyes, his right was gripping Makoto’s hip for support. Rei watched in fascination as Makoto’s right hand pumped the two erections and his left hand moved in synchronicity in and out of Haru’s-

“Oh! Oh- No, Nagisa-kun, I can’t watch this!” 

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa pouted.

“Makoto-senpai’s hand-”

“It’s not his hand anymore, Rei-chan!” Nagisa giggled, his eyes still glued to the window.

“Ahh! Makoto!” Haru’s voice cried.

“I’m sorry, Haru-chan! Am I hurting you?” Came Makoto’s sweet response.

“No, just move.” Haru insisted. 

Soon Rei’s curiosity overcame his shyness and he was staring avidly at the scene before him. Makoto was slamming his hips into Haru’s, Haru meeting each thrust and panting in desperation. Haru’s hand was no longer covering his face and his shimmering blue eyes were staring at Makoto; watching as the larger male dominated him so easily. He’d wrapped his other hand around his hard length, pumping it in time with Makoto’s thrusts.

“Mako, harder!” Haru said between moans. 

“Mmm, Haru-chan, you’re so tight and warm. I don’t think I can last much longer.”

Rei moaned quietly to himself as he began palming his growing erection through his pants. Nagisa grinned slyly as he took notice but didn’t say anything. He simply copied Rei and started touching himself as well.  
Haru’s facial expressions were incredible to watch. They ranged from elation to slightly pained and Rei found himself wondering how something could make someone feel so much at one time. Makoto’s expressions were just as incredible although much more focused and much softer than Haru’s. 

“Mako… I’m gonna-” Haru stammered, his eyes closing, his hand still working his length.

“It’s alright, Haru-chan. Please come for me.” Makoto whispered, so quietly the two voyeurs had almost not heard. 

When Haru came, Rei was mesmerized. He stared in wonder as Haru’s back arched off the ground and he released himself, calling out Makoto’s name as if he didn’t care who heard. Haru lay on the floor in what looked like ecstasy as Makoto continued slamming into him. It wasn’t long before Makoto came as well, thrusting one last time and leaning down to kiss Haru. 

“ _Haruka_.” Makoto murmured softly.

“Rei-chan! … Rei-chan!” Nagisa called, snapping Rei from his trance.

“Nagisa-kun, what is it?” 

“We should go now! I don’t want to get caught!” 

Rei nodded and silently wondered how he’d get home without ridding himself of his erection. He noticed Nagisa was hard as well and for some reason it made him want to stay even more.

“So? Are you going to admit it?” Nagisa asked.

“I- I don’t have to admit anything.” Rei stated.

“Come on, Rei-chan! A deal is a deal and I know you enjoyed what you saw.”

Rei sighed, “Alright, I admit it. That _was_ beautiful.”

“So we can have sex?!” Nagisa exclaimed.

“Yes, we can have sex now let’s get out of here before they find us!” 

*

“Ne, _Rei-chan!_ Hurry up!” Nagisa called from his room. 

Rei was currently in the adjoining bathroom, preparing himself to have sex with Nagisa. He was excited, he was happy but he was mainly nervous. He’d never done it before and although the prospect of actually having sex was exhilarating, the act itself still worried the teen.

Nagisa knocked on the door, “Rei-chan, are you alright?”

“I’m fine! Just nervous, I guess.”

“Don’t be nervous! This is gonna be fun! Besides, I wouldn’t wanna do it with anyone else! Just Rei-chan!” Nagisa assured him.

Rei smiled, he was happy to be with Nagisa. He opened the door and Nagisa took his hand. The two went to the bed and Nagisa began to undress. Rei took that as a sign and also began removing his clothing. Soon the two were naked and sitting on Nagisa’s bed. Nagisa laid himself face down on the bed and raised his hips into the air. Rei watched and could feel himself becoming aroused. He was excited to see that Nagisa was already hard.

“I read online that this position is easiest for the first time.” The blonde smirked.

Rei blushed as he stared at Nagisa’s naked body and his very seductive pose. He then flashed back to Haru and Makoto in the clubhouse. Haru’s face was what had convinced him that sex could be beautiful and thus it was the face that Rei hoped he could also create. 

“Nagisa-kun?”

“What is it?” Nagisa asked, crawling into Rei’s lap and thrusting his hips down. Rei moaned at the friction this created and kissed Nagisa’s lips. The blonde responded and kissed back, his tongue pushing against Rei’s bottom lip. The two kissed for a while longer, hands roaming each other’s bodies until finally Rei pulled away.

“I was hoping that I could actually be…” Rei trailed off, his face heating up out of embarrassment. 

“Rei-chan, why are you blushing so much? Just tell me what you want!” Nagisa said softly, running his hands through Rei’s blue hair.

“I was hoping that I could be the bottom.”

Nagisa grinned, “Of course! What ever you want, Rei-chan!”

Rei smiled back and complied as Nagisa lightly pushed him so that he was lying on his back. The smaller of the two took three of his fingers and began sucking them so lewdly that Rei had to look away for fear of coming right then and there. When Nagisa deemed his fingers to be properly wet, he reached one down to Rei’s entrance and pushed it inside. Rei squirmed in discomfort as Nagisa moved his finger, trying to stretch his partner. Another finger was added and Rei cried out in pain. The intrusion was strange and uncomfortable and Rei began to wonder if this had been a good idea. 

“It won’t hurt for long, Rei-chan! Soon it will feel _really_ good.” Nagisa assured him.

A third finger was added and Rei was starting to get used to the discomfort. Nagisa had also started stroking Rei’s length, the pleasure taking away from the pain of his fingers. Nagisa then curled the fingers inside of Rei, eliciting a cry of ecstasy. Rei’s vision had gone white and he wanted nothing more than to feel that many more times.

“Nagisa-kun, please, I need more! Do that again!” Rei panted, his voice sounding breathy and needy to his own ears. 

“Can I put it in then?” Nagisa smirked.

“Yes!”

The blonde removed his fingers from his lover and quickly replaced them with his now weeping erection. Rei felt like he was being ripped in two but he didn’t care. This was all he wanted, to be close to Nagisa. After a minute or two or adjusting, Rei nodded and Nagisa started a rhythm, pushing himself in and out of Rei. The two were breathing heavily, clinging to each other and moaning out each other’s names. Rei watched Nagisa bring their hips together, his bangs stuck to his sweating forehead and his hands grasping Rei’s hips. 

“You are so beautiful, Nagisa-kun.” Rei breathed. 

Nagisa smiled, moving his right hand to Rei’s neglected member. He stroked Rei in time with his thrusts, Rei wrapping his legs around Nagisa’s hips. It wasn’t long before Nagisa was hitting Rei’s prostate and Rei was seeing white again.

“Rei-chan, you feel so wonderful!” Nagisa moaned on a particularly hard thrust. 

Rei could feel a pressure start to build in his stomach and he hoped that when he came he could be just as beautiful as Haru had been. He moved his hips to meet Nagisa’s thrusts and Nagisa’s hand tightened its pressure on Rei’s erection. With one final thrust to his prostate, Rei found his release. He cried out, Nagisa’s name on his lips as his muscles all seemed to simultaneously contract. This was enough to make Nagisa come deep inside of Rei. 

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa cried as he collapsed onto Rei’s chest. 

“That felt so incredible.” Rei said while pulling Nagisa into his embrace.

“I told you! Besides, I don’t know what you were worried about, you were way more beautiful than Haru-chan!” 

Rei blushed, Nagisa sure knew how to get to him.


End file.
